The New Family
by Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU
Summary: When a girl see's her best friends after 5 years she has a great time! But what if I told you she gets a new family to love if she'll forgive them. She does get into alot of trouble with her powers though! The story line is wrong and has fnaf3 in fnaf1!This has nothing to do with Rebirth by Kudleyfan93 I made this before her, it might be the same at parts. DOES CONTAIN SWEARING!
1. The New Family Plus Hidden Booze!

Things that are in this...  
\- Female Bonnie  
-Foxica  
-Fonnie  
-OC's  
-NOT COPYING KUDLEYFAN93 CUZ I MADE THIS BEFORE THEMZ! It's actually a coincidence that it's the same at a few parts! It's just out after her cuz I wrote it on paper then found out from wolflover20155!

The New Family Ch.1  
1997

"Hey Sonya come on you know we need to get to Freddys for your brother COME ON!" My mother screamed at me

I cant wait to go! I've been dying to go there for the past week! Since it's my brothers birthday he couldn't decide where to go and let me pick my favorite place in the world even though I'm 14 and still I wanted to go to Freddys Fazbears Pizza because of the amazing animatronics! Whem I first went there I was sort of scared of them but I got over it fairly quickly. They were the best in town but the pizza tasted like cardboard trying to hide under cheap cheese and meats of diffrent sorts. I never had more than one slice but I went into the kitchen oneday and last day I ever went there when I was 9...

 _ *****_ **AWESOME FLASHBACK NOISES WEEEELOOOOWABOOOOOSH** _ *****_

 _I took some pizza I found in the fridge and it was the best thing I ever tasted! I didn't think the cooks could make it that good! That was, until I got locked in a minute later. I was really frightend when Freddy saw me walking around and took me over to the stage where Bonnie,Chica, and Foxy all sat there waiting for Freddy to get back. Chica comforted me and gave me some hot pizza that was as good as the one I ate earlyer! Right then I realized Chica made that pizza! The next hour I just hung out with them until the night guard arrived. When he did arrive all my new friend went back to position and I got scared and ran down the hallway closest to Pirate's Cove. I hide in the room at the end of the hallway with the TV's. I hid under the desk until I heard footsteps coming my way clicking on the floor on the right hallway and I got even more scared._  
 _"Hey kid what are you doing under there and why are you here it's 11:49!"_  
 _There was a man in a security uniform staring right at me, he had blue eyes like freddy and black hair that spiked around his head, he was were ing a light bluish gray nightguard uniform with badges on both shoulders and a cap that said 'Security' his name tag said 'Mike Schmidt'. I new I could trust him since he was the nightguard._  
 _"I w-was here w-w-with my p-parents and I w-went into the ki-kitchen and h-had s-some amazing p-pizza that Ch-Chica made but I was locked in and then you came in and the animatronics went on stage frozen and then I hid in here! Y-y-you sc-scared me when y-you were walking d-down the hallway!" I stuttered still a little frightened of him_

 _"Alright,well, what did you do with the animatronics? Did they hurt you?" Mike asked me_  
 _"No we just talked and made jokes and they gave me a tour of the pizzaria!" I anwsered "They didn't hurt me at all!"_  
 _He looked at me shocked like he couldn't believe what I said. That made me worried._  
 _"Thay shouldn't have been able to move until 12!" He muttered but I still caught it as if he shouted it_  
 _"What do you mean? What's wrong with them moving before 12?" I asked him more curious than scared_  
 _"'Sigh'Do you really want to know?" He asked me and I nodded "The animatronics from 12am until 6am don't act the same they try to kill anyone inbetween those 2 times by catching and stuffing them in a spare animatronic suit from the backstage. The only protection you have from them is the lights,doors,and camera system connected to this tablet" he shows me a tablet with the cameras on the screen "They jumpscare then drag you off I know from thre Phone guy who recoreded messages on the phone during his stay as nightguard and I heard him die by all the animatronics plus a secret one that mosy call a halucination but you can hear it on the phone so that means he's real but yeah just they kill and I don't want you killed too!" Mike explained as a chime was heard signaling it was 12._  
 _"Oh no you better hide!" Mike told me but I didn't listen_  
 _"They aren't going to hurt me also Bonnie's leaving the stage I can hear her!" I said_  
 _"Wh-how do you know?!" Mike retorted as he checked the tablet and sure enough Bonnie was missing! "How did you know!"_  
 _"I heard her can't you?" I asked_  
 _"No! What can you hear?" He says as he moves his finger on the the tablet screen unoticable to anyone not behind him_  
 _"I can hear you moving your finger against the tablet screen about to go over cam 6 it sounds like a giant snake slithering back and forth!" I awnsered with an amused look "Why?"_  
 _I heard muffled footsteps coming down the left hall then it stopped outside of the door. I heard a slight sneeze being held so I told Mike what I heard. He turned on the light and right in the doorway was the one and only Bonnie the Bunny smiling at us, Mike slammed the door on her._  
 _"Why did you do that to her she just wants someone to play with!" I yelled at him shocked he would do that to my friend!_  
 _"She wants to kill us not play!" He whisper yelled back_  
 _"No didn't you hear her thoughts she's wondering why you closed the door on her she wants to play 'hide and seek' and 'keep Freddys hat from Freddy'" I screamed back_  
 _"Wait you read her thoughts?! AND have super hearing?!" Mike seemed shocked and astonished at me doing that I thought everyone could do that!_  
 _"Yeah I can hear better than a cat and dragon combined, read minds, have telekineses, make anything spawn by will, fly, make fireballs apear out of thin air, extreme...smartynesseticyophobi..as? I'm just as smart as Albert Einstien, morph, turn invisible, talk through minds, use my mind to connect to any object like the moniters for example I could turn it onto 'Little Einstiens', make up song in a nano second, summon anyone I want, teleport, have night vision, and sing and dance like a pro! I thought everyone was like that! Isn't everyone like me?" I asked obviously confused_  
 _"NO! YOUR LIKE A GOD! How are you like that?!" Mike was completly astounded_  
 _"I don't know as long as I remember I guess" I didn't really know how long I've known I've just always been able to as long as I remember!_  
 _"Ok well I can't just trust the animatronics and I'm not sending you out th-DON'T GO OUT THERE!" He screamed trying to grab my arm but I stopped it before he could move closer than 3 feet from me_  
 _I opened the door and saw Bonnie down the hallway beside Pirate's Cove. She was staring at me like I had 2 heads. She just stared for like a minute then started struting forword like a gay man on a red carpet with her arms in the air and a stupid face with her tongue out, her eyes were split left and right, and her mouth was in a 'woo' shape. I couldn't help but laugh at her idiocy. Mike was peeking out the door at Bonnie and immediatly became overwhelmed with laughter and scardom. Bonnie started laughing as well which caused Foxy to come out and start laughing with a rough 'Har har har'._  
 _"Hey wait a minute why arn't they attacking us?" Mike suddenly inturupts scared out of his wits._  
 _"Why would you think we would want to attack you?" Bonnie asks Mike in a saddend tone_  
 _"Phone Guy"Mike said simply._  
 _I teleported to Freddy and stole his hat then went back to Bonnie, Mike, and Foxy._  
 _"SONYA GET FUCKING BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING HAT YOU LITTLE MIDGET ASSHOLE!" Freddy screamed from the stage_  
 _"NEVA MUDDAFOOKA!" I yelled_  
 _I ran off toward the kitchen with Freddy across the room with black eyes and small white pinpricks. I almost made it in when Goldie apearred infront of me, taking the hat with a smirk and telepoted me and him to the stage. We watched as a confused Freddy wandered out of the kitchen looking past the stage where me and Goldie were hiding with Goldie in freddys spot and me in Bonnies spot and Chica confused and snnickering from her spot. Freddy then realized after 5 minutes of confused silence that Goldie tricked him and spotted us. So what did I do? Run? Teleport? Hide? Fall like Goldie did trying to get off stage and away from the angry Freddy? Nope non of those I threw fireworks at him along with a few beach balls! He got disoriented and I teleported to the basement and found a wierd animatronic with a huge grin on it's face and eyes staring at me._  
 _"Who are you?" I asked him_  
 _"My name's Springtrap. Do you know an animatronic named Golden Freddy Fazbear?" Springtrap asks_  
 _"Yeah we just messed with Freddy and I stole his hat!" I told him holding up the hat_  
 _"REALLY?!" He seemed excited to hear that_  
 _"Yes really he's upstairs he fell off the stage trying to run from Freddy!"I laughed_  
 _"Can we go up there?" Springtrap asked_  
 _I hesitated but then said "Sure!" I teleported him up and everyone stopped laughing and stared at Springtrap_  
 _"S-Springtrap, Is that you?" Goldie asked as he got up from where he fell_  
 _"Goldie?! I missed you so much ever since you disappeared and I was thrown in the basement and cealed in! I havn't seen or heard you since then!" Springtrap sqeeled_  
 _"I can't believe your here!" Goldie told him not wanting to let go_  
 _"I can't believe your still active! It's been what? 20 years?"Springtrap thought_  
 _"Me too but it hasn't been 20 years, it's been 57 years!" He made Springtrap shoked about how long it had been. 57 years was a long time to not see your friend!_  
 _"Wait what you two have never seen eachother for 57 YEARS?!" I asked incrdibly shocked by that awnser_  
 _"Yeah pretty much!" Goldie said_  
 _"I missed you soooooooo much!"Springtrap told him again!_  
 _I heard the clock tick slowly and heard a chime from it signaling 6, I was heartbroken to not hang out with them longer but Mike seemed relieved to go I said goodbye to everyone as I was directed out the door and was about to be taken home by Mike when Freddy asked me the quiston I will never forget "Sonya,will you come back?" I just awnsered as "I will try and if I can't I won't stop trying to see you again even if it means being held back for a million years!"_

 _*_ **Awesome flashback over sound WEEEWOOOOOOWIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO** _ *****_

" Come on Sonya we need to go NOW" Mom yelled at me from the car  
"I'm coming I wouldn't miss coming here for the world!" I replied

*Time skip to in pizzaria*

"Weeeeeeee" I cheered as I ran through the doors of the pizzaria, I saw the Show Stage and remembered my promise to Freddy that I would come back even If it was a million years from then I would!  
"Sonya, go play in the arcade or somewhere but please act your age! Your acting like your brother and he's 6!" Mom had to chastize me but I couldn't help it I'm excited to see my friends!  
 **"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza a magical place for kids and adults alike! Please no running or shouting unless your just singing with the band! Please move your attention to the Show Stage as the Fazgang is here!"** A mans voice blared over the loudspeaker then the stages curtains went to the sides. The band started off like how I remember them the last time I came here. I was startled when I heard Chica!  
 **"Hey, Freddy do you recognise anyone in the audience?" Chica asked**  
 **"Yes quiet a lot but I can't figure out anyone apart!" Freddy giggle**  
 **"No from 5 years ago! I do!" Chica chirped**  
 **"Who?" He started getting very confused**  
 **"I think you'd remember her if I got her up here!" Chica said excited but I was really wondering who.**  
 **"Let's find out!" Freddy told her**  
 **"SONYA GET UP HERE GIRL!" Chica screamed at me as I was over by Pirates Cove.**  
I was nervous since Bonnie and Freddy's eyes got wide and a huge smile creeped up their faces. They both were staring at me and Chica was twirling with excitment at me being here! I walked on the stage and saw Foxy peeking out of his cove.  
 **"I can't believe it! You came back! You kept your promise!" Freddy said aloud**  
 **"I told you I would!" I told him**  
"Sonya what are you doing?! What does the robot mean by 'you kept your promise'?" My mom yelled at me from the table they chose a good 4 feet from the stage. Many people were now leaving since they were done their food and saw the show at least once now,leaving Sonya, her mom, her brother, and employees  
"Do you remember leaving me here 5 years ago and I came home with the nightguard?" I asked her  
"Yes, You were just at a friends not here!" She argued  
"No I was here you left me here all night I hung out with the animatronics!"  
"They're just robot animals they aren't alive at all and how did they know you're name?" Mom wouldn't stop the arguement  
"Uh, Why won't you accept the fact that they are my friends and that they are alive?!" I groaned  
Freddy purposfully inturupted so we would stop bickering"Sonya, Can you look at me for a second?" I did and he said "Alright it's fine know but I want to know do you want to be security guard? We could hangout with you far more often!" Freddy asked/pleaded  
"Sure!" I said as mom left since she couldn't control me anymore. I went to the manager and found instead of the manager it was Mike!  
"Hey Mike whats up?" I asked him casually  
"Who are you?" He asked me wondering why a 14 year old would know his name with his back turned away!  
"Maybe you'll remember if I jog your memory! Where am I?" I laughed as I teleported behind him  
"What?" He didn't know if I was a hallusination or real!  
"Remember that one night with the little girl and her powers?" I urged him to remember  
"Wh-how'd you get behind me?!" he paused for a few seconds "Kid?"  
"Finally you remember me! Also my name's not kid it's Sonya. I wanted to know if I could apy for nightshift!" I told him excited!  
"Sure! I'm fine with letting you take the position! You start in about" He looked at the clock and it said 11:48 "12 minutes here's your uniform and welcome to the family!"  
He left right after so I got my uniform on and went to the security office after waving at Bonnie since she was the last to go in sleep mode.  
I went into the office and sat down, I heard alot of footsteps coming my way from the left and right so like anyone I got defensive but not scared. I was about to wip out a fireball when I realized they're the animatronics footsteps! But why were there 6 wern't there only supposed to be 4? Then they appeared in the doorways. Bonnie, Foxy, and Goldie in the left, Chica, Freddy and Springtrap in the right! I can't believe I forgot about Goldie and Springtrap! They were just watching me without a word then I decided to speak up "Hey, guys why are you staring at me?"  
Bonnie only said something before I blacked out "I'm sorry but you wanted this"

4 hours later (It starts now!)  
_

I woke up seeing Bonnie for some reason holding me in her arms. I didn't know if she was big or I was small. I saw a poofy gray tail and cute little thin cat arms and legs then it hit me like a punch to the face! I was turned into a kitten by them and they know it!  
"Hey Sonya! What do you think your new self?" Bonnie asked  
"Ahg a babada wragy" I screeched trying to say 'Ahh, How did you know I wanted to be an animatronic?'  
"What? I can't understand you" She tried to calm me down  
I saw a pen and notebook on a table against the wall of the room I was in. I pointed towards the pen and notebook and I tried my levitation it worked easily! I snatched the pen and paper from the air and wrote _'How did you know I wanted to be one of you?!'_ Bonnie took a look at what I wrote.  
"When you were left at night Goldie used his powers to find out how much you liked us and he told us using his mind reading to tell us that you didn't like us you LOVED us! Then right after he started getting a small desire that slowly became your greatest desire! So I got the idea to make it real but instead of putting you in a big costume we got a kitten costume of your favorite color! I hope you'll love us like...a new family!"  
 _'Well can I see a mirrior?'_  
"Of course!" Bonnie giggled  
I saw a mirrior and in it was a thin dark gray kit with a soft black fluffy belly, Light gray tail and paws, white creamy muzzle and inner ears, very dark gray hair with a bright cream colored stripe through the middle, pink wet nose, and gigantic aqua eyes with cute eyelashes. _'I LOVE it and I love you guys too! By the way where's Freddy,Chica,Foxy,Goldie, and Springtrap?'_ I badly wanted to know.  
"They're on the stage playing poker and waiting for you to wake up. Here you can see your new room then we can see who's winning!" Bonnie exclaimed almost about to jump up and down.  
I nodded and looked around, the room was about the size of backstage but about 3 feet bigger all ways, the walls were an ocean blue, there was a little fluffy cusioned bed big enough for a midget with a hot pink blanket and a teddy bear that won't sit straight down with matted litght brown fur and sharpie drawn mustache and little black beady eyes, a toy chest with a picture of a marionette with lipstick and blush with purple lines coming from the eyes to the smile...I think I remember a picture of something coming out of a music box drawn on the wall down the hallway to the office it looks like the same face but more detailed.  
"Want to go see the Fazgang now?" Bonnie asked  
I just nodded and smiled. We went through a gray iron door into the dining area. I saw everyone on the showstage playing poker with pizza and pretzels. I got hungry and made a tiny napolean icecream in my hands! It's a good thing I used to play poker so I could tell who was winning,Foxy, he is a pirate after all.  
"Awe look Sonya's awake!" Chica belted past Goldie faster than Foxy ever did.  
 _'Hi, can I have a hug?'_  
"Sure!" Chica immediantly squished Sonya in a big hug.  
"Bonnie can I talk to Sonya in private?" He then turned to me giggling "without your icecream?"  
I snickered, gave up my icecream, and got my feathery wings out 'cause I guess didn't matter if I was animatronic or not I still have my powers for some unknown reason. Freddy took me to the kitchen.  
"Sonya, do you like your new life or do you hate us/it?" He questioned  
 _'I love my new life and I don't hate you I love you!'_ Freddy's eyes became bright  
"Really?"  
 _'Yeah why would I hate my new family?'_ I asked him.  
"We didn't say anything just killed you and did this to you even though you wanted it you might not have wanted it to happen just yet." Freddy admited  
 _'Don't be like that I don't care if it was during my birthday at an amusment park you did this I would still love you!'_  
"I love you too can I have a hug?" He asked  
I hugged him and we just stayed like that going back to the stage where Springtrap and Foxy were arguing about Foxy cheating. We got there just in time to stop a full blown fight to the death. Thats when Foxy decided to poke around Mikes office, I can't belive how fast everything turned to shit, Foxy found a stash of beer and liquor in Mike's office behind a unicorn poster I may or may not have snuck in when he wasn't looking at the wall. Goldie immediatly confiscated the vodka saying he shouldn't be having it, then Goldie chugged the entire vodka, Foxy drank till he could sing like a dying hippo, Bonnie wanted in on the fun and stole Foxys rum, she drank till she couldn't see straight and ran into everything including the doorknob in the supplycloset! Freddy was attacked by Springtrap and headbutted into his stomach and Freddy yelped in pain while Springtrap shoved the entire whiskey he was holding in Freddys mouth until Freddy thought Goldie was a girl and asked him out to prom. Chica took some of the Jack daneils and put some in a pizza along with her cookbook and found a tricycle at somepoint and put that in at well...somehow...! I was the only sober...  
"What the fuck is going on?!"

Dun dun dun who was that? cuz I don't know I added that in there from the original so I have no clue! 


	2. The Dream and Booze!

I turned to where the voice was heard. The entrance.

"Well anyone going to explain?" It was Mike, what was he doing here?  
I checked the clock. It was 4:21.  
 _'Oh hey Mike! Foxy found an entire stash of diffrent sorts of beer, liqour, rum, and something else in a big barrel hidden behind a poster in your office! So what did they do while dey levt da baby ungaurded? They fucking drink as much alcohal as possible until Freddy gets a date to an imaginary prom that isn't even a girl, Chica makes the most weirdest pizza ever, Foxy doesn't sing like a sailer he sings like a dying hippo, Bonnie ran into the supply closet door frame and everything in sight, Springtrap shoved whiskey down Freddy's throat and I think is falling down the basement stairs since I hear thumps and he just knocked over a box of pizza trays and pots 'n' pans!'_ I threw my notebook and just used mind-reading in total that I completely forgot about until now!  
"Sonya?! Why are you an animatronic kitten?" Mike questioned  
Freddy answered for me "She *hic* wanted to be *hic* turrrrrned into a *hic* Baaaayyyybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He was very drunk and passed out in a face-plant.  
 _'What he means is, I wanted to be an animatronic when I was little so they killed me right when I started my shift, built a body, then put me in it! Aren't I so cute!I love them and now they're my family!'_  
"Alright well can you get their drinks from them? They're gunna get seriously terrible hangovers that will make us close for the day, and don't you dare make that happen!" Mike pleaded "Bonnie don't you dare try to twerk! Goldie don't try either!"  
I just laughed my ass off when Foxy tried and, of course, failed! The king twerker is Freddy and he's gurgling his spit while passed out! I got rid of the alcohol and threw it at a hobo somewhere in the city, through a wormhole of course! I couldn't do anything about their alcohol levels though, even with everything I've got I can't. Just gotta let them have their hangovers. My vision started turning brighter and brighter while making me dizzier every time I saw more white.  
 _'Hey, Mike I feel wi-'_ Is all I could say  
"Sonya? Sonya! Hel-" Mike was cut off when I slipped into unconsciousness

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I woke up to everyone hovering over me including Mike. I didn't know what was happening but I was still a little dizzy.  
"Sonya, hey Sonya can you hear me? C'mon say something!" Chica started crying  
"Oi, lass don't be upset da lassie be waking up still!" Foxy comforted  
"Hey Sonya are you alright you just fainted on us we got very worried if you were ok" Mike started but I saw it again.

Unknown location - A few minutes later - Dream land

I woke up in a dark abyss with no-one around as far as I could see.  
 _'Hello Is anyone there?'_ I tried to call out  
 **"Hello, I know who you are Goldie told me about you! You're Sonya the kit, their new baby!"** Someone said but I couldn't pinpoint them  
 _'Where are you? How do you know Goldie?'_ I asked  
 **"I used to be very close friends with Goldie until the new restaurant was built then he left us alone without anyone to talk to but eachother! He comes to talk to us every now and then each week and just yesterday he told me about you. Who you used to be, Why you are here, What you will beome."** He explained but I was still confused  
 _'Where are you? And more importantly who are you?'_ a shadowy figure came out of the darkness just a little brighter than the background  
 **"I am your I guess you could say Great Uncle-"**

* * *

 _ **Who is that? I guess you should know very well if you arn't dumb and figure out who else can do that but Sonya and Goldie in a dream and is Goldie's BEST friend.**_

 _ **I'm not gonna make this any longer since I won't have time during the weekend and I just want to leave it with a bit of a cliffhanger! Also Sorry for shortness but I just couldn't make it longer plus slight slight writers thingmadohicky so I can't type or think of anything else!  
**_


	3. The Fazgangs Little Siblings

_**Authors note-Thank Herro for what you said that's kind of you to say that I hope that guest reads that! Just thanks I was thinking about ending this here if no-one else would say something on to the story.**_

 **"I am your I guess you could say Great Uncle Marionette!"** A tall thin black figure stepped forward. He had a creamy white face with bright red blush and lipstick, he also had tear stains going straight from his eyes to his unmoving smile. He had black and white stripes on his arms and legs with long pointy fingers and pointed feet. He was about 8 feet tall and super thin and when he was speaking he never moved his mouth and it sounded like he was talking everywhere at once. Strange.  
 _'Marionette?'_ I wondered why he was called that, he looked more like a thin slenderman with makeup!  
 **"I'm called the Marrionette for I have strings I can summon for a weapon. I used to have them hold me back and prop me up in my box until I found I had powers almost as great as yours but you were given a gift! I like gifts, now why don't you come with me and meet more of your family."** Marionette stated  
I was nervous around him as if he would kill me at any moment if he chose to. It was a terrible feeling filled with calmness,nervousness,scaredness,and numbness al at the same time. I tried to think but my mind wasn't there. I couldn't think if i wanted to or not by that feeling he give's me.  
 **"How about I just come get you tommorow when you wake up. I'll be around at 3pm be ready to leave or I'll force you."** He hissed the last part.

Real life/Undream world/The Land Of Torturing Homework And School With Boring Subjects And No Sleep

I woke up in my bed with the bear I named Buida (Boo-da) and a blanket in my mouth. Foxy was across the room making a wooden sword and watching me wake up. I looked over to the music box playing 'Grandfathers Clock', I looked at the face on the front and instantly I remembered the dream and freaked out looking for what time it was.  
"Ahoy Sonya lass, wha's go' ye worked up?" Foxy asked  
 _'What time is it?!'_ I screamed in his head  
"Oi,lassie, don't do that and it's 10:53am why?" He said  
 _'Thank god! It's a dream I had I need to ask Freddy if he knows someone. Very quickly before 3pm or else I won't have time to explain!'_ I tried to anwser calmly as if nothing was to bad but I rushed a bit and cried a little.  
"Well alrigh' then come on I'll get ye ta Freddy but he betta explain ta me or me hook's goin' up some'un's ass!" Foxy announced,grinning.  
 _'Sure I'll get him to tell you then I need to think of what I'm going to do when he's coming.'_  
We went to see Freddy, he was talking to Mike about what happend when he was drunk.  
"Freddy, ta lass needs ta speak wit' ye " Foxy told Freddy  
"Sure what do yah need?" Freddy asked  
 _'I need to talk to you...alone, it's about a dream I need to tell you about,QUICKLY!'_  
"Sure I guess if it's that important." He seemed confused  
We walked over to the stage where no-one was able to here us talking.  
"So what was your dream about that's so important?" Freddy asked  
 _'I was in a black abyss just looking around in the darkness and I called out to see if anyone was there and something anwsered back! He called himself the Marionette and he threatend to force me to go with him if I don't go to see "more of my family" with him willingly.'_ I explained _'Do you know who he is?'_  
"Yes he is Goldie's 2nd best friend and our enemy we only let Goldie be friends with him and call him family is because he saved us from getting scrapped at the old resturant. We are grateful to him but he is also evil and is a little insane. When is he coming to get you?" Freddy told me  
 _'Exactly 3 O'clock and now it's 2:14!'_ I started panicking a bit when I saw how close it was until it was time for him to come and get me.  
"Uh oh we better get you hidden and undetected by magic! I know just the place for you to go!" Freddy exclaimed.  
 _'Then let's go quick!'_ I rushed behind him as we made our way to the wall inbetween the east and west hallways. _'What are we doing here?'_  
"Were hiding you remember?" He answered "There is a hidden room in the wall. I just need a bit of help to get the wall to open. HEY GOLDIE I NEED SOME HELP WITH THE SECRET ROOM!"  
Goldie teleported beside us "Why do you need to get in there? Are you hiding or something?" Goldie queistioned  
"Sonya needs to hide in a magic undectected spot for a while."Freddy told him  
"Why though?" He asked  
"Marionette is trying to take Sonya from us and she needs to hide until like 6 in about half an hour he'll be here and he will forcefully take her if he needs to."Freddy explained  
 _'Uh guys it's 2:46 WE NEED TO HIDE ME NOW!'_ I screamed at them  
"Alright fine I won't let him find you!" Goldie said  
Goldie opended a door that looked like he used a spell with Freddy to open the door. Freddy showed the room to me and it looked like a safety bunker of some sort. It had a bed, food, brick wall, and a toilet. It was actually very clean as if Freddy or Goldie clean up in here often.  
"Stay here and don't make a sound, no-one can't teleport in here and no-one can teleport out. Stay here and don't do anything." Goldie told me and left with Freddy following behind. I checked the time,2:59. I kept watch through the heavily sealed room through Goldie's eyes. 3:00. Marionette apearred right on cue in the security office **"Hello, anyone awake?"** He called out through the restuarant.  
"Hello Mari, What a pleasent surprise to see you here!" Goldie said walking out of his hiding place.  
 **"Hello Goldie! My you look a little scared what could that be,hm? Maybe you know where Sonya is? I just want to talk to her."** Mari says inoccently  
"She doesn't want you to take her from us esspetially to see those gay,make-up wearing shits! Not including you your my friend, those assholes that replaced my brother and friends for all those dreaded years!" Goldie spat  
 **"Well that's not nice to talk about them that way and I just want to see her! Did she tell you I was coming or no?"**  
Freddy came from the other door with Foxy,Bonnie,Chica,Mike, and Springtrap"Every detail right after she woke up, I saw how scared she was and we hid her where you will never get to her." Freddy stated  
"Leave ye ugly bildge rat or me'll make ye!" Foxy yelled  
 **"I see you found Springtrap from the basement. I haven't seen you since you were taken away! Should have been left down there to rot!"** Mari sneered  
"Fuck you bastard!" Springtrap screeched and launched himself at Mari  
 **"You shouldn't do that to an old friend or you will** **PAY** **"** Mari's strings whipped out and held Springtrap to where he was standing.  
"Hi Mari! What are we even talking about because I'm very confused." Chica inturrupted  
Freddy explained everything to Chica and Bonnie.  
Chica gained a very angry expresion and she grinned at him "So Mari wants to **STEAL** our little Sonya?" She turned her head almost fully upside down and got a very demonic tone into her voice **"NO-ONE STEALS OUR SONYA WITHOUT ME AT LEAST KILLING THEM!"**  
Mari was slamed into the back wall of the security office with Chica on top of him punching the crap out of him. We all learned something very important. Don't piss off Chica.

Mari was tackled by every animatronic until he was finally tied down.

 **"Do you really think you can defeat me that easily?"** Mari spat  
"What do you mean? We can defeat you easily!" Bonnie replied shaking her fist  
 **"Where is Sonya ,Freddy?"**  
"I'm not telling you shithead" Freddy said  
 **"Got it, I'm gonna go get her, idiot"** Mari smirked  
"How the hell do you know?"  
 **"Easy you thought of where you hid her and I read you thoughts."**  
"Shit!" Goldie said  
Mari teleported away leaving nothing but the strings in his place and a small cloud of smoke.

-Sonya P.O.V-

There were loud bangs and shouting after I stopped watching the fight through Goldies eyes. I heard four quiet ticks on the door and the door unlocking letting in a flood of light. I could feel horror and terror surge through me as I saw the face of whoever unlocked the door. Mari.  
 **"Hello Sonya I knew you were in here. Time to go. We don't have all day."** He said calmly  
 _'What happend to my family?'_ I asked  
 **"They got in the way so I just made sure they won't be waking up until Mike wakes up."**  
 _'What do you mean?'_ I didn't know what happend to Mike or anyone for that matter  
 **"Oh nothing I just knocked him out for a bit he'll wake up when we leave and my magic goes with me."**

I struggled to get away but nothing worked he's just to damn strong for his thin body. Mari carried me out of that room and waved his hand across the dining area to the stage were I saw everyone unconcious sitting against eachother. Mike started stirring and Mari teleported me and him away. We arrived in a much larger resturant with alot more colors and streamers everywhere. I heard something on the ceiling but when I looked up there wasn't anything there and it was almost to dark to see anything anyway. Mari took me into a brighter room which I guessed was the dining area since there was many seperate tables and a stage. There were party hats on the tables tidily.  
 **"Can I have everyone to the stage to meet someone!"** Mari called out across the resturant  
"Who's that Mari?" said a feminine voice. I looked up and saw a mess of wires with a white and pink fox head. It had eyelashes and makeup like Mari but without the purple tear stains. It looked like a poor mangle of wires, animatronic parts, and makeup.  
 **"Wait until everyone gets here then I'll tell everyone together."**  
"Fine!" It said annoyed  
"You can tell us right now"

A chubby light choclate bear with the same makeup as the mangle had on. He had a bit less deep voice then Freddy and was a lighter brown than him as well. He had a microphone in his hand and was wearing the same bowtie but his hat had an added on red stripe, he had lighter blue eyes than Freddy. Beside him was a sky blue bunny,again, wearing makeup. It had a red bowtie and a red guitar and green eyes. It had long eyelashes and two buck teeth. Behind them was an hourglasses shaped chicken with makeup but this time pink blush was noticable. She had eyelashes and blue eyes,a bikini,a hot pink cupcake,and a bib that said 'Let's Party!'. Holding her hand was a small child animatronic with big blue eyes,a blue and red propeller hat,a red and blue striped shirt,a yellow balloon with a red stripe curving through it, and a sign that said 'Balloons'.

"Who is that? Everyone's here so tell us!" the mangle said  
"Yeah actually who is that?" The bunny asked.I could tell it was a girl.  
 **"You know how Goldie told us about their new kit Sonya? This is her."** Mari told them  
"How is she here without the rest of the Fazgang?" The chicken asked  
 **"I took her from then after they attacked me."** Mari stated  
"Well I guess I'll introduce everyone to her." The bear said  
 _'Stop talking like I'm not here! I can here you!'_ I screamed  
 **"Oh yeah and she has alot of stuff she can do so keep that in does tend to forget alot of her powers though."**  
"Alright,Sonya. I'm Freddy's younger brother. My name is Fred, these are my family Tochi,BonBon,BB,Mangle, and Mari." He pointed to everyone as he said each name."You will be staying for a while!"


	4. I NEED IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTERS!

**Okay I havnt been putting up more chapters of this because of all the shit going on in the reviews but I guess I forgot**

 **about it and Ill make another chapter as soon as possible and I might be planning some fluff maybe in later chapters but**

 **no lemons! Oh and I REALLY need some ideas like tjat have to do with the story where it is and stuff okay? Okay!**

 **But yeah!Just review some ideas and ill think but I wont be picky! Even two diffrent ideas I will mash up together if they**

 **intest me. I wont post another chapter if I dont get at least one idea! SO REVIEW BEFORE I KIL UR FAMERY! (I still**

 **remember that from charlie the drunk gineapig)**


End file.
